Freakscape: Cosmic Convergence
by fairytalefreak713
Summary: A siren name Vanessa Dublin teams up with Yusei Fudo while an orphaned rich boy name Casey Trojan teams up with Bellwood Plumber alien hero name Ben Tennyson. Meanwhile an evil organization called The Hyde!


**Freakscape: Cosmic Convergence-The Hyde Diaries**

**The psychiatrist is taking notes on a sleeping girl name Serena the Fear who is 16 years old. She wakes up and the man asked if everything is all right. Serena turns away and the therapist continues to take notes before leaving. Serena makes her escape but she is confronted by two figures who tell her that they are trying to help her.**

**Serena jumps out the window and falls down. The figures think she is dead but a shocking instant she stands up and walks away. **

**Meanwhile 16-year-old Vanessa Dublin is turning 17 soon but she doesn't want a large party & her mother Loretta accepts her request. One day, Vanessa receives a package that has a strange device called "Dreamscape" inside.**

**Also inside the box; There appears to have amazingly cool Dueling cards called "Dark Beauties". Vanessa's 16-year-old sister Katherine "Kathy" starts to bug her about the Dreamscape and she accidently knocks it down. It looks like its broken but it revives and Vanessa, Kathy and Loretta are sucked into a black hole.**

**Four duelists: Yusei Fudo, Jack Atlas, Crow Hogan and Kalin Kessler are dueling a mysterious figure but it eventually ends after Yusei, Jack, Crow and Kalin are frozen in an ice prison. When the figure escaped; Vanessa and her family rescued them. Vanessa, Loretta and Kathy befriend Yusei, Crow, Kalin, Jack and their other friends.**

**Serena is being chased by an unknown figure and she falls down from a building rooftop. She is found by Rally Dawson, Blitz, Nervon and Tank who helps her to their hideout. **

**Serena is angry at them & herself because she attempted to hurt herself badly about three times & no matter what she does, Serena gets healed quickly.**

**Tank notices that Serena's blouse is ripped and she (Serena) heals it right before their eyes. Serena begins to grow impatiently and asked for her bag. Then she glances at her bruised hands and knees. **

**Vanessa decides to put her new deck to the test and duels Yusei. Vanessa is shocked that she won but it turns out that Yusei let her win because he was impressed by her deck. Then a surprising moment happened; Vanessa's deck of her Dueling monsters come to life. **

**That night; Leo and Luna found a mermaid in their swimming pool & went to get Yusei and the others. **

**The mermaid reveals to be a serious, pretty and clueless "good witch" 16-year-old Brenda Morgan who knows about Yusei because he team-up with Yugi Mutou & Jaden Yuki in order to save the world from an evil time-traveling villain name Paradox.**

**Thomas "T.J." & Cameron "Cam" Morgan seem to be big fans of Yusei ever since he beat Jack. Brenda and Crow don't see eye-to-eye & that's Brenda's fault because she is so stubborn that she is afraid that her clueless personality might make angry angry at her for a stupid mistake.**

**Serena sees a child in danger of a fire hazard & she goes to rescue him.**

**After rescuing the boy; Everyone especially Martha--Yusei's adoptive mother is shocked that Serena recovered from the burning bruises. **

**Serena passes out as the people gathered around her comatose body.**

**Blitz, Nervon, Tank and Rally take Serena to Martha's. **

**11-year-old Ariel Trojan tells her teacher of why she is late for school and Grasshopper, Billy & Ted laughed at her. Ariel attacks Grasshopper and she gets a suspension for one week. 17-year-old Casey Trojan arrives but Ariel is nowhere in sight except she is at home.**

**The two siblings get into an argument and Ariel is sent to her room. Later; The Trojans forgive each other and Ariel tells Casey what happened today. Then a black hole comes and the Trojan siblings, Ted, Simon, Billy, Grasshopper, Melody & Holly Willowtree and Emmett & Felicia Attwood get swallowed up. **

**The Alpha gang finds themselves in a different world and decide to set up their circus--due to Billy's excitement. The next day, 16-year-old Ben Tennyson, his girlfriend Julie Yamamoto, his cousin Gwen Tennyson and 17-year-old Kevin Levin found an ad of the Alpha Circus & decides to go there. **

**Meanwhile JT & Cash found the ad as well and decided to go there too.**

**Casey and the others put on a great show as the Alphas & the Bellwood Plumbers become great friends. An 18-year-old shy, timid & kind girl name Leah comes by and invites Casey, Ben and the gang to her laboratory. Gwen looks at some strange notes that read: "Hyde Formula". **

**Meanwhile Leah drinks a strange potion that turns her into a strange, crazy-mad psychopath and chases Casey, Ben & the others. Then Casey cries out for help and Coraline changes back to normal. **

**Leah worries about what happened and becomes quite frightened. **

**Casey, Ben & the others don't know that Leah is the psychopath but they try to find the crazy young lady. Every-time they try to find the young lady; Leah turns into the psycho all over again. **

**Casey, Ben and the others attempt to leave but Leah begs them to stay until she learns that the formula is gone. Casey and the gang learns that Leah is the psychopath. Gwen realizes that the "Hyde Formula" is the same thing that she read about in the strange notes.**

**In Bellwood; Five Hyde teens: Trent, Caleb, Kimberly, Ashton and Courtney who is a bratty teenager.**

**The Hyde were the ones who drank all the potion from Leah's laboratory. They hurt people who do not obey the Hyde command. **

**Casey, Ben and the others face off the teens as the gang learns that the Hyde are easily changed back into innocent teens. **

**After a few battles and other crazy chases; The Hyde siblings are finally captured by the Bellwood Plumbers who try to find a cure for them but the Hyde escaped again.**

**Kathy and Loretta disguised themselves as hooded beauties and sneaked into the gamble arena to get the new Duel Runner that they saw on TV. but before they can claim it; A hooded stranger steals the motorcycle and Loretta goes after the hood.**

**Vanessa and Trudge find out as she (Vanessa) rescues her family and retrieves the Duel Runner. The hood reveals to be a charming, sly and mysterious Snow Prince name Kai and Vanessa falls in love with him.**

**It turns out that The Prince wanted Vanessa's attention because she is most beautiful siren in the world.**

**The moment between the two is interrupted by Kai's sister Melanie (aka The Snow Princess) demands him to come back home because their mother, The Snow Queen is waiting for them. Kai kisses Vanessa on the cheek and leaves. **

**Rally and the other Satellites found a strange mirror but when Serena sees it; She protects them and gets hit by the mirror's pieces. The injuries recovered and Nervon asked how did she do that, Serena replied "I don't know. I just did it without thinking."**

**Loretta meets Yusei, Jack and Crow; She is asking for a favor.**

**Meanwhile Vanessa is invited to the Satellite--Courtesy of Blister and she (Vanessa) meets Rally and the others but is shocked that Serena has returned and a different person. That night, Vanessa has strange dreams about The Snow Prince, the palace and his family's past. **

**The next day Vanessa wakes up to see little children; holding presents and a loud chorus of "Happy Birthday" is heard outside. Vanessa is shocked that she got a Duel Runner--thanks to Loretta, Yusei, Jack and Crow! **

**Vanessa offers to take Rally for a "sky ride", Vanessa grabs Rally and takes him on a flying journey to admire the breath-taking of New Domino and the Satellite. The jealous Snow Queen is willing to get back on Vanessa.**

**That afternoon; Vanessa meets a shaman who takes her back in time to Yugi Mutou and Jaden Yuki's past. The shaman warns her that Yusei may have the darkness growing inside his heart. **

**The Snow Princess and Courtney lures Yusei into a trap that turns him into an evil Yami Yusei who confronts Vanessa in a duel. In the end of the duel, Vanessa is injured badly as Yusei finally snaps out of it & takes her to the hospital. **

**Crow duels Courtney & destroys her body for wakes up to see Crow, Yusei, Jack, Akiza, Leo and Luna even Kathy and Loretta with tears in their eyes. Everyone is relieved that she is OK. Brenda and Crow get into a disagreement that leaves them both feel guilty. **

**Kai visits Vanessa with flowers from his palace. He tells her that it was his sister Melanie because she was jealous. The two almost kissed but Kathy comes in wide-eyed and her mouth is in the shape of an "o".**

**After Kai left; Kathy teased her sister about him liking her. Meanwhile Kai confronts his sister about why she did it and she tells him that she was jealous but also she tells him that he and Vanessa are different from each other. This makes Kai upset.**

**Casey, Ben and the others trace the Hyde hideout somewhere in the middle of nowhere. **

**The adventure gets rough as Kevin's car needs repairs since it got damaged and it broke down somehow. The journey continues as troubled past are revealed, stupid arguments and forgiving others through the difficult disagreements. **

**While there is no place to go; The gang decides to make camp as Ted annoys everyone with his bad-singing & Billy and Grasshopper chase him in order to shut him up. **

**Casey gets a vision of a breath-taking siren (Vanessa Dublin) and dreams about her while he is sleeping. The next day; Felicia, Emmett, JT & Cash wake up to find themselves in the abandon city of Alpha Town where the Hyde has left the people in torment and lost of hope.**

**The only building there is the Hyde corporation where the formula is being controlled there. As Casey, Ben and the others enter the building; The Hyde attacks and the gang gets separate from Ben & Casey who are trapped in some ice cage.**

**When hope feels like its gone; Adorable water babies appear out of nowhere to free Ben and Casey. **

**The water babies also gave Ben a new alien: Phaser-Changer who is some kind of alien drone that looks like a magician with wings and can phase through objects and changes colors for any elements he use against his opponent.**

**Casey and Ben escaped the ice prison and rescue their friends from the Hyde Phaser-Changer defeats Caleb who is destroyed by Ben's alien abilities! They managed to return Alpha back to normal. **

**Grandpa Max appeared with some bad news: There are more Hyde chemicals in the other worlds but the good news is there might other Freakscape members out there who might help the other worlds.**

**Angry about her brother becoming involved with Vanessa; Melanie sends Treavor to leave a mirror for Rally but what he does not know is the mirror shattered and his soul was taken as Serena, Blitz, Tank and Nervon watch in horror.**

**Serena's Dreamscape opens a portal and Serena tells them that she'll get Rally back before jumping into the vortex. Vanessa, Yusei, Jack and Crow headed towards the underground hideout of the Hyde and duels . **

**Brenda, TJ, Cam & Carly confront Ashton as TJ gets into a duel with him. TJ almost lost the battle but Mina saved him and Ashton is destroyed! **

**Meanwhile Vanessa gets a message from Kai who tells her that his cold-blooded and ice powers have disappeared after telling his mother that he is in love with a siren. **

**Vanessa is sad and decides to confront Treavor and Kim and duels them; But she reveals that her monsters are much stronger & faster because they are vampires. **

**She tells them the history of a vampire duelist name Camula and how Jaden & his friends defeated her. **

**But the siren's Vampire Duel Monsters are much lighthearted, more powerful and more thrilling. They not only play as monsters but if anyone insults or commented on them; They will get angry, smile friendly or any other emotions. Yusei (who is watching all of this) is amazed at this.**

**Serena confronts the Snow Queen to retrieve Rally's soul but she refuses and Serena fights Treavor, destroys him and finally the change of heart Melanie returns Rally's soul back inside his own body. **

**Vanessa defeats the Hyde minions but Caleb appears and turns into a dragon; threaten to destroy Rally and the others before leaving.**

**Yusei realizes that his friends are in danger and takes Kalin & Vanessa along with him. **

**Meanwhile Rally gets a phone call from Caleb; telling him to meet at an abandon place with a king throne (The place where Rally talked to Jack there about 2 years ago). **

**Rally, Nervin, Tank, Blitz and Blister go to the place that Caleb instructed them as he turns into a dragon and beats up Blister and the other Satellites. Serena comes to the rescue and defeats Caleb.**

**Serena heals the Satellites including Blister as Kalin, Yusei and Vanessa watched. **

**Vanessa appreciates that Serena has done well Kai and Vanessa reunite & The Snow Queen returns her son's powers; letting him stay with Vanessa--without frozen joins her brother and Vanessa becomes fast-friends with her.**

**But Loretta knows it is not over yet.**

**Carly presented her biggest story of all time. Kathy helps out with biggest scoop: The Hyde Attack. Vanessa receives a box filled with possessions of Mr. Hyde/Dr. Jekyll from Rally. Vanessa found patient interviews of Dr. Jekyll! **

**Brenda reads Dr. Jekyll's diary and discovers that in 1994: He befriended a beautiful nurse name Isabella Dame who cured him of his Mr. Hr. Hyde personality! Dr. Jekyll treated Isabella as if she was his daughter. **

**When Isabella got married and had children; Dr. Jekyll became more and more supportive! But when he died, Isabella became depressed but when she and her kids found the Hyde formula & re-create it so Isabella became the witch: Belle Dame! **

**Vanessa and the other members of Freakscape learn that Belle Dame is the mother of the Hyde. Meanwhile Charmcaster is causing destruction in Bellwood because she is controlled by the Hyde! She & Kim uses her powers to torture Cash but Ben, Casey, Gwen and everyone else fights her off as Felicia, Cash, Emmett and JT goes into the hideout to take cover.**

**Cash confesses that he was a big jerk because he had no friends & was jealous of Ben & JT's friendship. He covers his face in his hands; sobbing: "When am I gonna learn, Felicia?" **

**Felicia takes Cash's hands and smiles: "I think you already have, Cash."**

**JT & Emmett agreed as Cash smiles nicely.**

**The doorknob starts to turn and rattled as the four panics in fear. **

**Cash cries out that he is sorry for bullying Ben and it was wrong of him & JT for wrecking Kevin's car. But he looks up to see Ben and the others staring at him in shocked. They are relieved that he is OK and are impressed that he matured. **

**When Kim appears to fight them; Ben, Casey and the others are defeated except Cash, Felicia, Emmett and JT which they use a strange toy gun that turns out to be a laser paste gun--A new Bellwood Plumbers weapon and defeated Kim.**

**The gang goes to the hideout where Max tells them about strange messages from Ted and the others are with some allies that be able to help.**

**Vanessa gets a message from Melody who asked about the Hyde ruler and Vanessa says "Her name is Belle Dame." Max knows that Belle Dame is "The Beldam" and tells everyone a brief summary of a story about a little girl that is bored of the ordinary life and finds a mysterious world filled with fun, magic and happiness. **

**But it turns out to be a nightmare when a woman called "The Other Mother" turns out to be a bony, ugly and wicked witch name "the beldam". **

**The only way to defeat her is to cut her raggedy hand off and throw it down the well. Suddenly; The Beldam attack them and says that Max is right because the reason she's like this is because she loves children but they don't like her or her appearance so she destroys them if they do not obey her or her "children".**

**Kim is possessed by The Beldam as she attacks Vanessa and her friends but with a little help from Rally and the other Satellites; They managed to defeat her clones but the Beldam teleports to the Satellite and imprisons Rally, Blitz, Nervon and Tank & growls at them: "You may come out, When you have learned to be loving children!"**

**Rally & the Satellites are attacked by buttoned-eyed minions until Serena rescued them in time and freed thm**

**Vanessa and Casey managed to create a powerful force so they can defeat Belle Dame. The countdown begins as Freakscape's friends and allies use their powers to give the energy for the force power and it works so Kim and the Hyde is defeated! **

**Coraline Hyde is back to Coraline Dame & she apologize everyone for what has happened. Vanessa and her friends forgive her. Vanessa reunites with Kai & Brenda watches in happiness. **

**The Hyde are reborn but have falling into a comatose. Luckily; Freakscape is treating them very well and everything has been restored to normal once again.**

**In Bellwood; Cash and JT are freaked out by a rag hand but Gwen throws it into the sink and down the drain. Casey & Ben receives a letter and in the letter is a card of the Cat.**

**Vanessa receives the same thing and she, Yusei and Akiza are shocked that it is a hologram where the black cat says "It's not over yet, FREAKSCAPE!"**

**Casey and Ben are shocked at this too and hurries towards the others.**

**The End**


End file.
